


The First Time

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: soccer 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Football | Soccer, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared finally brings Nathan over to Jensen's now that they're together ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

If you asked Jensen about Jared’s family ... he had a big one. And on top of having many relatives, he had a lot of obligations. There was Sandy’s grandparent’s anniversary. His cousin’s graduation. A cousin’s kid’s birthday party. And they were all places Jared had to take Nathan, so they couldn’t ever hang out just the three of them. Jared had a busy life with Nathan.

That is, according to Jensen. “I’ll grill some burgers and dogs. I’ll even get the cheesy ones you say he likes. Play some catch in the yard …”

Every time, Jared said he was busy. “Nathan’s 1st grade best friend’s birthday,” he sighed. 

“Dude,” Jensen chuckled. “He’s in like third now.”

“I know,” he quickly said. “He misses the guy.”

Another time it was, “Sandy’s great aunt is visiting from Georgia and wants to see Nathan.”

“Well,” Jensen started, a little confused. “If you don’t have to go, we can hang out?”

Jared looked over at Nathan cruising a few toy cars through his Matchbox Traxx set and nearly winced. It was his weekend with Nathan. And yeah, he wanted to see Jensen, but he wasn’t sure he was ready for the all-important moment when Jensen went from being Nathan’s pee wee soccer coach to Jared’s boyfriend. 

Jensen always let it go, didn’t argue about it. He always told Jared he couldn’t begin to understand dealing with an ex and sharing Nathan and his time. 

He wanted to feel really good about Jensen’s boyfriend qualities. Except he felt like an awful boyfriend himself.

*

Jared had told Jensen that he had to go to Sandy’s uncle’s retirement party. Jensen paused and then asked a little oddly, “How close are you to her extended family?”

“Well, I mean, Nathan’s there, and I watch him so Sandy can hang with her family.”

“What ever happened if you …” Then Jensen paused, like he was drumming up the nerve to say it. His voice still came out fairly even. “Just told her that it’s your weekend and you don’t want to spend it with her family?”

“It’s Nathan’s family, too,” Jared quickly argued, but lamely, he knows. And he felt bad in an instant. 

There was a low breath. “Yeah, but … it seems like you’re spending _your_ weekend with _her_. Isn’t that … don’t you think she’s asking a lot?”

“What do you mean?”

Jensen’s breath sounded a bit more ragged, and Jared could tell he’d been saving this conversation for a long while. He didn’t blame Jensen, considering how many fake Sandy family parties he’d dished out, but there was also an odd part of him that didn’t want to get into it. “The idea of _your_ weekend is to do what you want to do, right?”

Jared’s mouth screwed up before he could manage an answer. It wasn’t what he really wanted to say, but he wasn’t sure how to really get the other words out. “Yeah, but, I’m just trying to help her out. They wanna see him, too.”

“Couldn’t they do that on _her_ weekends?”

He didn’t really have an answer for that, but he could tell that Jensen’s voice was getting tighter, and the last thing he wanted was for them to argue over fake things, or for Jensen to start harboring ill feelings against Sandy. 

Which was what he said a few Saturdays later when Jensen opened the door to his guilty face. “Is it possible that you’re going to start hating Sandy?”

Jensen stared, because it was mid-afternoon on a day Jared said he was taking Nathan to Sandy’s cousin’s wedding. “Aren’t you supposed to …” And then it was like his brain caught up to Jared. “Am I supposed to hate Sandy?”

“I keep saying we have Sandy family things to do. And you’ve started arguing that I shouldn’t go with Nathan to her things. Is it possible you hate her for that?”

He stared some more then looked beyond Jared to the SUV in the driveway. Jensen could see the passenger door was open with Nathan bouncing in the front seat, playing his PSP. “It’s possible,” Jensen replied, a bit distracted. “I thought you guys had a wedding?”

Jared frowned and took a deep breath before turning towards the car. “Nathan! Come on over.”

Nathan hung out of the open doorway, arm gripped tightly on the inside of the door. “Can I bring my ball?”

He smiled tightly and nodded. “Yeah, bring your ball.”

Jensen watched it unfold but didn’t say a word. Just kept eyes with Nathan ambling out of the car then sprinting across the lawn and up to the house with both arms wound around his soccer ball while tiny hands barely clutched his handheld game. Jensen absently swiped the top of Nathan’s head as he passed, smiling at Nathan’s bright, “Hi, Jensen!”

Jared tucked his hands into his pockets and kept his eyes on Jensen, seeing a bit of satisfaction cover him at seeing Nathan sprint so happily into his house. Then it was suddenly clouded by confusion. Jared cleared his throat. “I don’t want you to hate Sandy.”

“I,” he started while shaking his head. “I … don’t.”

“You shouldn’t. She’s great, and I love her to death.” He saw the way Jensen tensed for a moment, but he quickly tacked on, “Not like that. Not anymore. She’s Nathan’s mom and has been my best friend for so long.” Jensen nodded oddly, which prompted Jared to step a little closer and stare right down on him. “I was afraid of telling Nathan what you really were. What this was. I lied all those times.”

Jensen’s eyes showed how he was thinking it all through, and how he was suddenly wary of Jared. “You lied about the parties?”

“Jensen!” Nathan suddenly called, breaking them from the tense moment. “Can I play in the yard?”

He took a deep breath and one long look at Jared before turning into the house. “You got it, buddy.” 

Jared found them out back, already passing the neon orange and black soccer ball across the grass. He sat at the deck stairs and watched with fondness as Nathan’s ever-growing, but still tiny feet and legs tracked across the lawn, feebly kicking the ball to Jensen. But he was also shocked and awed by Jensen’s effortless dribbling and the gentle movements he had in returning the ball and toeing it around Nathan, laughing the entire time. He wasn’t sure how long it went on, but he never tired of it, never felt bored. He just watched them play, watched them determine out of bounds and goal space, and watched how playful Jensen suddenly was with Nathan as his playmate. 

Before he knew it, nearly an hour had passed, and Nathan charged and leapt into his lap. “Daddy! I totally beat Jensen, can you believe it? He only had three and I had twelve!”

He steadied his son then pushed Nathan’s hair off his forehead with a slightly disgusted face that eased into amusement. “You’re super sweaty, peanut.”

“Dad,” he whined while sneaking a glance at Jensen, who just smiled at them while fumbling the ball between his hands. 

“Why don’t you go wash up?” Jared said. “Then maybe we’ll get some snacks?”

“Okay,” Nathan smiled, “But one thing.” He closed in on Jared, hugging tightly around the neck. Jared smiled and held him, kissing his hair. But then Nathan purposely smeared his sweaty face into the shoulder of Jared’s tee, giggling the entire time.

“Oh, Nathan James!” he reprimanded, but mostly laughed. 

Nathan giggled some more while moving to kiss at Jared’s cheek then rub his own face against him, spreading more sweat and laughter as he left. 

Jared tugged on his sleeve to wipe at his face and neck while Jensen smirked. Then he motioned a hand at Jensen so he tossed the ball over. Jared caught it then frowned while working it between his hands. “Not really what I meant,” he sighed. But then he brightened when Jensen sat next to him on the steps. Jared pushed the ball down between his legs, softly dribbling it against the step. He was quiet for a few moments until he finally let it out. “I was afraid. If Nathan didn’t like it, what it’d do between him and me. And then me and you.”

Jensen kept his eyes on the yard and said softly, “You could’ve just told me.”

He moved the ball behind him and shifted to face Jensen. “I know, I know. I’m awful. A seriously awful person.”

With a twitch of his lips, Jensen lamely said, “Not seriously awful. Maybe just kinda awful.”

Jared smiled a little and moved closer. “I’m sorry. You have no idea. I want you to be a part of his life. I’m dying for that to be a reality. But I didn’t want to break whatever it is I have with either of you.”

Jensen nodded and his voice was firm. “Nathan always comes first. To me, too, you know?”

He nodded with Jensen and held a tiny smile, remembering when Nathan played pee wee soccer and how hard those weeks were. “Yeah, I know. I should’ve figured you’d be good about it.”

A quick movement and Jensen knocked his knee against Jared’s. “Yeah, you really should’ve.”

Jared smiled then moved closer, kissing Jensen with the gentleness that he felt when Jensen was with Nathan just minutes ago. He rested his forehead to Jensen’s and murmured, “I really liked watching you guys together.”

Jensen’s hand rested at Jared’s hair. “I liked playing with him.” His fingers slipped between strands then combed again through. “I’d like to do it more often.”

He nodded carefully, knowing how hard this would be to navigate, but wanting it, too. Jared kissed him again instead of giving a real answer. 

They kept at it, slow moving tongues, tangling and twirling inside their mouths while Jensen’s fingers threaded through the back of Jared’s hair and Jared’s hands planted onto the deck on either side of Jensen. Jensen moved in closer, but then Jared jerked in surprise when he felt the sharp hit of the soccer ball at his back. 

Nathan stood at the doorway, picking the ball up when it rolled back to him. “What’re you doing?” he asked oddly.

“We, uh,” Jared started then looked at Jensen.

He said low, “All you man.”

Jared gulped, loud enough that Jensen snorted then cleared his throat at the pissy look Jared shot his way. “Nathan,” he started as he shifted around to face his son. “Remember Misha?”

Nathan’s face zeroed in on Jared’s prompt then went to Jensen’s face and dropped. “Like Misha who you broke up with?”

There was a distinct silence until Jensen picked up on it and stood, moving in front of Nathan and crouching. “Hey, Nate, buddy,” he soothed with both hands on Nathan’s shoulders. “I _really_ like your dad. And we like each other. But you know what?”

The little eyes scrolled all over Jensen’s face before he quietly asked, “What?”

“We both like _you_ even more. So, we waited a long time to say anything because we wanted to tell you when it was the right time.”

“What makes it the right time?”

He took a quick breath, not even sure if what he was about to say was going to be good, but wanting to keep going. “I really don’t know, kiddo. But it feels like it’s right to tell you now.”

Nathan watched him with wide eyes, looking hurt and yet angry at the same time. “I don’t want Daddy to break up with you. Then I’ll never see you.”

Jensen smiled easily. “Well, that’s good. I don’t want him to either.”

Jared noisily got to his feet and knelt down before them both, hands gently grasping at Nathan’s shirt. “I’m not gonna do that, buddy.”

“Better not,” Nathan mumbled.

Jensen turned towards Jared and his smile slipped into his voice. “Yeah, you better not.”

Jared shook his head with a small smile before he turned to Nathan and said with more strength in his voice. “I’m not going to.”

Everything went quiet while Jared and Jensen watched Nathan process it all. He didn’t show much more on his face until he looked a little unsure at Jared then stepped up to Jensen, pushing himself between Jensen’s legs and right into his space. “Can we have some snacks now?”

Jensen easily welcomed him in with a hand at his back and another running playfully across his head. “How about some cheesy dogs?”

Nathan’s eyes lit up as he smiled and stared at Jensen’s face, which also suddenly became excited. “Really?”

“Of course. Only the best for my guys.” Jensen put a hand in the air and Nathan aggressively slapped the palm then ran back into the house, chattering on about potato chips and cookies. 

“I _really_ hope you have cookies,” Jared said a bit gravely.

Jensen smirked. “How disappointed he gonna be if I don’t?”

“It’s not him you should be worried about.” 

He moved close with a chuckle and kissed Jared with a brief touch of their lips. 

Jared caught his elbow. “You did good. A lot better than I had planned.”

With a nod, Jensen’s voice came on smug. “I’m kind of good with kids.”

“Yeah, I see that.”

As Jensen stood, he rubbed his palms over his legs, stretching and kneading the muscles. “It’s why we get along so well.”

“Ha. Ha.”

They moved towards the doorway but Jensen stopped him, grabbing Jared’s elbow. He said gently, “Any Saturday.”

“Yeah,” Jared nodded with understanding.

“Or Sunday, weeknight, whatever. You’re both always wanted here.”

Instead of a playful retort or even a kiss, Jared just pulled Jensen in tight and squeezed with all his worries about Nathan and Jensen and himself withering away.


End file.
